A simple horological movement consists of a barrel (energy accumulating member), gear wheel trains (transmission members), an escapement (energy distributing member) and a balance/balance spring (regulating member). These components are generally mounted on a plurality of arbors that are distributed over the entire plate or on bridges arranged on the latter. In this configuration, the assembling of these elements has the consequence of limiting the extent to which the size of the movement can be reduced.